danganronpafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanako Inoue
Hanako Inoue is a character in The New Killing Game SYOC She has the title Super High School Level Matchmaker being an expert in setting people up on dates. Hanako was murdered by Midori Ishikawa in chapter 5. Appearance Hanako has an ample figure with tanned skin. She has long, wavy, medium-length, blonde hair, cherry red eyes and golden hoop earrings. Hanako wears a light red one-piece dress with an unbuttoned white shirt, a ruffle skirt with a flower pattern that goes down to her knees, tights and black leather high heeled boots. Personality Hanako is a nice girl, she cares a lot about romance and goes crazy when she can't set people up on dates. History Prior to Hopes Peak Academy TBA Prologue Hanako, like the rest of the students, meets Ryuji Shido in the gymnasium of Hopes Peak Academy, when she introduces herself, they get along and appear to have quite a bit in common. After Monokuma introduces himself, Hanako pinches herself, thinking she's dreaming. First Blood After Naoki Kenshi takes up the role of leader of the students, he makes the students investigate the academy in teams of 2, pairing Hanako with Hayato Kimura, it is unknown what they investigated as their findings aren't reported. After Yua Ide is murdered and the students investigate, when the class trial begins, Hanako suggests discussing the murder weapon first, but instead, the students discuss motive. During one of the Non-Stop Debates, Hanako asks what the murder weapon was. When Ryuji asked the students what the sewing kits they were given looked like, Hanako showed him a picture on her student handbooks. When Noire Yumichika was found guilty and was executed, Hanako, along with Ryuji and Haruka Saimon attempted to attack Mokokuma, only for Tomoyo Chino to stop them. Trauma and Recovery After the execution of Noire Yumichika, Hanako decides to cheer up a depressed Ryuji Shido. When a gunshot goes off, all the other students run to the source and find that Ryuji has been shot. When Haruka assigns jobs for taking care of Ryuji, Hanako is one of the students to escort him to the infirmary. In the infirmary, Hanako reminds everyone that Ryuji should be safe since Haruka is a skilled surgeon. When Haruka returns, Hanako is the first one to ask if Ryuji is okay. When Haruka takes Tomoyo, Kuu Hachimitsu and Kirie Tomoka to donate their blood, Hanako is one of the students who stays behind to wait to see if Ryuji will be okay. A few days later, Hanako asks who had shot Ryuji and wonders where Masami Fujimoto is. Later, when Haruka and Kirie start fighting over Kirie's pet spider, Tara, Hanako admits she found the fight interesting, Masami then enters and says that Ryuji is awake and the students rush to his room to see that he has gone missing, Hanako is instantly curious where he is. Relationships Ryuji Shido TBA Trivia *Hanako's birthday is Febuary 14th, Valentines Day, which is a possible reference to her own talent as a matchmaker. Category:Characters Category:OC Category:The New Killing Game SYOC Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Murdered